pvz_game_funfandomcom-20200213-history
Spineapple
I'm to lazy to add links Spineapple is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3. He does not have any traits, and his ability gives all plants with no strength on the field, including him, +2. Contentsshow OriginsEdit He is based on the pineapple (Ananas comosus), a tropical plant with edible multiple fruit. His name is a portmanteau of the words "spine," referring to the spikes he has, and "pineapple," the plant he is based on. His description references his ability, as he is said to be "looking out for the little guy," i.e. the weak plant with no strength. StatisticsEdit Class: Guardian Tribe: Fruit Plant Traits: None Ability: When played: Plants with no Strength get +2. Set - Rarity: Basic - Common Card descriptionEdit Don't let his gruff exterior fool you. He's always looking out for the little guy. StrategiesEdit WithEdit Spineapple goes well with any plant with no strength like Torchwood or Sweet Potato to put a little more hurt in your opponent's side. Wall-Nut or Water Chestnut synergize especially well with him due to their Team-Up trait, high health, and low cost, as well as Hibernating Beary, who will pressure your opponent into dealing with it as it doesn't leave them alone, even if it hasn't been hurt. This plant can also restore strength that other plants have lost from cards like Nibble, Stupid Cupid, Landscaper, Pied Piper or Shrink Ray. However, keep in mind that if you want to use this card alongside other stat-boosting cards such as Berry Angry or Storm Front, it is better to play this card first, as playing him after the previously mentioned will make his ability useless, as this card only affects plants with 0 strength. Also, you still need to be careful against Hearty heroes because Weed Spray and Rolling Stone can still destroy plants with low strength, even if Spineapple is played, so you must play Spineapple carefully if the zombie hero saves 3 brains or more. However, Spudow can use Berry Angry and Storm Front to boost the plants' strength even further, rendering them invulnerable to said zombie tricks, while Grass Knuckles can also boost plants further with cards such as Fertilize, although it may take more time to make a formidable defense due to those cards usually only boosting one plant at a time. Both strategies also could put the plants at risk of being destroyed by Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size, so try not to boost any valuable plants too heavily if you are facing a Brainy hero. Unfortunately, Spineapple faces competition against Three-Nut, whose ability gives more strength long-term to a wider variety of plants, and has arguably better synergy. However, Spineapple's ability takes place instantly unlike Three-Nut's, so he will not go to waste even if he is destroyed earlier than expected. Spineapple faces even more competition against Loco Coco, who has better stats and synergy, as well as a stronger ability. Thankfully, Spineapple isn't completely outclassed here either, due to him being cheaper and not requiring a plant to activate his ability. AgainstEdit If there are a lot of plants on the field, Spineapple can cause a lot of mayhem. The best method of disposing of these plants is Weed Spray, as long as the plants are not boosted in any way. This is especially helpful for destroying plants with high health like Wall-Nut. However, if there are not that many plants on the field, using Rolling Stone can also work. Additionally, using stat-decreasing tricks like Nibble can help ease the situation.